Rejected by you, But I don't care
by SeekerOfDeath
Summary: Ginny Weasley was always rejected by the perfect three and she hated it. One summer, thanks to her big mouth talking before she can think what she's saying, she gets to know A certain Draco Malfoy a little bit better.
1. In the presence of a snake

A/N: My first Draco/Ginny fic! I just love this couple! Might be a one- shot, but I might do more... Review when you're done! I would luv ya for it!!!  
  
Rejected by you, But I don't care  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ginny! Clear out, we need to use this room!"  
  
I looked up as Ron yelled at me, and I glared at him, gathering my books and quills and storming out of the room.  
  
"Geesh, she's such a bother!" I faintly heard Ron say as I shut the door behind me, and I couldn't stop the tears from forming in my eyes. Sure, it bugged me that they kicked me out, but he didn't have the right to be so mad at me just for not liking it! For goodness sake, he was kicking me out of MY room! Just because the "Perfect Three" needed something, I was the bitch for not bowing to their every command! I gasped, surprised at myself. I didn't just cuss. I don't care if it was in my head. Ginny Weasley does not cuss!  
  
I sighed as I sunk down into our ratty sofa, opening my potions book onto my lap. I started reading, determined to finish my essay before dinner, that way I could start on my Transfiguration by tomorrow. I promised myself last year that I would finish before the last two days of summer, so that I wouldn't be spending all night trying to finish and gets points taken from Gryffindor for having a half-assed essay. The words taken right from the mouth of Severus Snape himself.  
  
I looked up as Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked into the room, laughing at some joke they had shared. I looked back down at my book and continued reading, not wanting to acknowledge their presence. But, I was forced to as Ron nudged me with his foot, and I looked up at him.  
  
"Hey, could you go study somewhere else, we want to sit here."  
  
"Ron! Don't be so mean." Hermione said to him, but I could hear the lack of conviction in her voice.  
  
"It's ok...." I stood up, once again putting all my things into my bag, and headed back up the stairs.  
  
"Thanks Gin!"  
  
I didn't look back as Harry's voice floated up to me, just continued my way up to my room. This was getting old...if they were going to be like this all summer....I don't know if I would be able to live through it.  
  
--------  
  
I suppose lady luck doesn't run with me all that often. It's the week before school starts...and it's been going on all summer. I must have gotten loads of exercise, going up and down the stairs continuously depending on he Trio's mood. I'm packing now. We're leaving this afternoon; we're going to spend the last week of the summer at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. I can hear my multiple brothers storming up and down the stairs. George and Fred were going back for the beginning of the year, to make up for the time they missed last year, when they flew out of the castle after turning one of the hallways into a swamp. And Charlie is here as well, he's visiting for the summer. They got a bunch of new interns wanting to take care of the dragons, so they gave a few people the summer off. I somewhat wish none of them were here. Maybe then I wouldn't be pushed around so much. Bill's the only one who every really liked my company, but he, of course, is not here. After packing, I slowly made my way down the stairs, lugging my trunk behind me, wincing each time a loud thunk echoed through the house. I faintly heard someone yelling at me to shut up, but what did they expect me to do? Suddenly grow super macho muscles and carry it above my head?  
  
We were packed into the car, and I was stuffed between Ron and George. Ron complained loudly the whole way there that I took up too much space and that I kept stepping on his foot. Well sorry!  
  
I woke up late the next day, I had spent all night staring at the old wooden ceiling, daydreaming about- well I don't really know what about. I guess I was just staring into space. Everybody was gone; of course they didn't wake me up. Just leave boring old Ginny to deal with herself. I got up, dressing in my Hogwarts robes; they were all I had, at least all I had in good condition. I trudged out of the Inn, not bothering to eat breakfast. I wandered around a bit aimlessly for a while, then got out my list and started looking for the books that I would need his year. The store was almost empty, save a few people. After getting my books, I browsed around, my slender fingers dragging on the spines of the new, fresh books. They stopped in their tracks, however, when I heard a cold, drawling voice behind me.  
  
"What, not with your boyfriend today, Weasel?"  
  
I stayed quiet, my head bowed to the ground, not turning, knowing I would find Malfoy standing behind me.  
  
"Not able to speak, Weasley? What, your parents too poor to afford a good education for you either?"  
  
I walked to the side, brushing past him and making my way to the door.  
  
"I thought Weasley's were supposed to have a fiery temper, what happened to you impaling my eye with a stick?"  
  
I didn't answer as I walked out the door, making my way down the paved streets. Hearing footsteps right behind me, I turned around, and came face to face with Malfoy. He had been following me. I dropped my gaze from his face and stared intently at the ground.  
  
"I don't like it when people ignore me, Weasel."  
  
I didn't answer him. Why couldn't he go away? Why couldn't he just leave me alone?  
  
"Listen, just because your pathetic excuse of a family doesn't notice if you ignore them, that doesn't mean I don't. And I don't like it when people ignore me."  
  
"Please...just leave me alone Malfoy."  
  
"Oh! So she can speak! Amazing!"  
  
I sighed and turned around, hoping he would take the hint and leave. Obviously, Malfoy's weren't that kind. He fell into step next to me.  
  
"Why are you following me!?" I asked, my voice low and pleading.  
  
"Because it annoys you."  
  
"I never said it annoys me!"  
  
"But it does."  
  
I looked at him, then away, glaring at the sidewalk. By looking down, I could clearly see the inch of skin between my socks and my robes and a discontented sigh heaved itself from my chest. Great, just great. I forgot to ask Mum for money for new robes. I would never last all year with these! I looked down at my money purse and sighed again. It was either the required ingredients for potions or new robes. I was screwed with either one I picked.  
  
"Not enough money, Granger? Can't even buy the nessesities for school? How pathetic."  
  
"Oh shut UP Malfoy! It's not like its any of your business anyway! And if you think its so pathetic then get the hell out of my life!!!!" I stood there, feet planted firmly on the ground and burning green eyes glaring up at him. I was surprised at myself, I never acted like this. It was just that he had this annoying way of getting under her skin, of making her get so angry when usually she was able to keep it inside.  
  
"You really should watch that temper, Weasley, you could hurt someone's feelings."  
  
"Like you have any!"  
  
"I feel crushed."  
  
"Like hell you do!"  
  
He smirked. "Oh, but I do."  
  
My hands clenched into tight fists, and I could almost feel the redness inching up my face. And what had to be the worst thing was that he was watching me. Not only watching, but laughing. Not outwardly, of course, but I could see the laughter in his cold, grey eyes. My hands shaking I brought back a fist, ready to punch him in the nose, when I noticed what I was doing. I stopped my eyes wide. I quickly brought my hand down, my eyes once again gluing themselves onto the ground.  
  
"What happened to hitting me, Weasley?"  
  
I didn't answer him. I kept staring at the ground, wishing that he could just disappear. How in the world did he do that to me? I've never hit anybody in my life...I couldn't believe I was about to hit him.  
  
"Hey, Malfoy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you any good at Potions?"  
  
"Of course, I'm a Malfoy. I'm good at anything I do."  
  
I glared at him. "Seriously."  
  
"Yes, Weasley. I'm good a Potions, what good is it to you?"  
  
"Do you think you could....look over my essay...I...didn't really understand it...."  
  
He raised a thin eyebrow, looking at me like I had grown an extra head. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend? Wouldn't that give you a perfect excuse to bask in his great presence?"  
  
I could hear the sarcasm in his voice, and I found that it didn't really bug me that much anymore.  
  
"Harry doesn't even notice me....I don't want to be anywhere near him...."  
  
"Oh, did the great hero break poor Ginny's heart?"  
  
I looked away form him again. "You don't have to rub it in, Malfoy."  
  
"So he did."  
  
I sighed in annoyance, risking a glance up at him. He had this highly amused look on his face, and I could tell that this conversation could go on forever without getting anywhere.  
  
"So, will you do it or not?" "Sure, why not. What better way to waste my time than tutoring."  
  
"Your being sarcastic now."  
  
He smirked. "So amazed that you noticed."  
  
I sent an annoyed look at him, then turned around and started walking. "You could just say no, you know. You don't have to turn it into some play."  
  
"I said I would do it, didn't I Weasley?"  
  
I whirled around, looking at him, amazed. "T-truly?"  
  
"Meet me outside of Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor. We can use the tables there."  
  
I nodded and turned yet again, making my way to Madam Malkin's. I didn't mind as much that I wouldn't have my ingredients, it was only a detention and some points. It wasn't like it hadn't happened before. As Madam Malkin was trimming my new robes, I was given time to think. And I started wondering if I had a head tumor. Why had I just asked Draco Malfoy for help!? Of all people why Draco Malfoy? And why had he accepted? Maybe the whole world had been taken over by giant brains, and that made people dumb. Alright, that doesn't make any sense I know, but...  
  
"Alright, dearie, all done."  
  
I smiled, thanking her and paying her the money I owed, then walked briskly out of the store. On my way back, I had even more time to think. Why had talking to that git made me so happy? I hadn't notice it, but I was having a much better day after talking to him. But that doesn't make any sense either.... He had bugged me half to death, I yelled at him, he got me angry enough to make me want to hit him, and yet now I was happy? I think I have a personality problem.  
  
When I walked back into my room, I found them in there. Ron looked up, an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Gin, get lost we're talking."  
  
I sighed. "Ron...Can't you talk in your own room for once!? Why do you always have to use my room!? Does it ever occur to you that maybe I would want to be in MY room? Or do I have to bow to your every command just because you're my brother? Am I supposed to be obedient little Ginny all my life?" I left it at that, not saying any more. I did leave though, making sure to thoroughly slam the door on my way out. I felt so good after that, I didn't even have time to be amazed at myself for doing that. I guess I really didn't have reason to be amazed. Everybody had their snapping point. I guess I just found mine. I would have to thank Malfoy tomorrow. If it weren't for him, I don't think I would have stood up for myself today. I never knew it felt so good to yell at people. Humming a soft tune under my breath, I walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, browsing shops and looking for something I could do to waste time.  
  
---  
  
I woke up early the next morning, my rumpled hair falling in front of my eyes. I briefly wondered why I was up so early, but then I remembered I was supposed to meet Malfoy today. Jumping out of bed, I quickly got dressed, stuffing my potions book and papers into my schoolbag. I walked out into the hall, throwing my bag over my shoulder.  
  
"Hey, Gin...can I talk to you?"  
  
I turned around to see Ron standing tentivily at the end of the staircase.  
  
"Oh...sorry Ron, I gotta go somewhere..." I sent a small smile at him before racing down the stairs, and out the door. I didn't look at Ron, so I didn't see the surprised look on his face, but I was sure it was there. I mean, that must have been the first time in my life that I brushed him off. And, sadly, I felt good about it. I felt sort of guilty about liking brushing my brother off but....  
  
I shook the thought from my head as I got to the Ice Cream Parlor, and a silver-white head came into view. I was amazed to see him there that early. We had never specified a time, and I was thinking that he would be there around lunch time. I walked up to the table, uttering a soft "hello" as I sank down into the chair. Looking at the table, I was amused to find that he had been eating an ice cream shake before I got there. I don't know why I was amused; I guess I just didn't figure Malfoy as the type that liked sweets.  
  
"So you finally decided to show up, eh, Weasley? Were you planning on making me wait all day?"  
  
I looked up at him, my mouth open. "What are you TALKING about? It 7 in the bloody morning! I didn't even expect you to be here yet! I was just going to wait here!"  
  
I was shocked to hear a deep throated laugh emit from him, and my face went blank. "What's so funny?"  
  
"It was a joke, Weasel, a joke. But....your face was just hilarious!!" His shoulders shook with his laughter, but it didn't take long before it died out.  
  
"Ha...ha...ha."  
  
"Oh don't be such a party pooper, Weasley."  
  
"Look who's talking."  
  
He shook his head. "Anyway, what are you working on?" He leaned over the table as I pulled out my Essay. "Ah, the Valia Potion....Yeah, that one was a bugger....Alright, the thing about this one is..."  
  
I listened to Malfoy explain, and I was amazed that I understood everything he said easily, unlike when one of my brothers tried to help me. I also found something out about Draco Malfoy that nobody would ever expect. He was a very patient person. He answered all my questions good-naturedly, not getting annoyed at me when I didn't understand something and he had to explain it over and over again. I hadn't even noticed the passage of time when my stomach growled and I looked, startled at my watch.  
  
"My god!! It's already noon!"  
  
Malfoy looked up at me. "You didn't notice?"  
  
"No! I thought it was still morning!"  
  
"Weasley, you have no sense of time whatsoever. So anyway, do you just want to stop here today and finish this up tomorrow?"  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him, scrunching up my eyes as I did so.  
  
"Mature, Weasley, real mature."  
  
"Aren't I though?" I smiled at him as I packed my things up again. "See you tomorrow then?"  
  
He nodded. "See ya."  
  
I waved as I walked out of his sight, feeling incredibly happy again. From what Ron had said, Malfoy was a jerk and an all around bastard, but from what I'd seen of him, he was a really nice person. I guess he's only nice to people who are nice to him. Remembering about Ron, I thought of what he wanted to tell me this morning, so after putting my stuff up in my room, I went in search of him. I guess he went out somewhere with Harry and Hermione though, because I couldn't find him. I decided against going to find him, as my stomach was yelling at me with intensity. Settling myself down at a table, I ordered food from Tom and satisfied myself with a nice chicken sandwich.  
  
-----  
  
I met with Draco every day that week. Not that I wasn't done with my essay, we finished that on the second day, but he had the 6th year's book, so we started working on that. It was fun, sitting there with him and working on potions, I don't think I ever had so much fun with that boring class before. And this year isn't going to be as hard. I mean, if I can do 6th year potions work, surely I can do it for my own year. I haven't seen Ron since that first day; I think he's been avoiding me. Talking about Ron, I was thinking...what would he say if he knew I was meeting Draco every day? Not that I really care, but hey. I'm sure he would disown me as his sister and never talk to me again. Maybe that was why I asked Draco to help me that day, because I wanted to bug Ron. Whatever the reason, I'm glad I did it. Oh, the other day, when I was working with Draco (did you notice that I'm calling him Draco now?) He called me Ginny! I don't know why I was so happy when he did, because really, it's my name, I shouldn't get so excited just because he called me by it, but it really did make me happy. After being called Weasley or Weasel for 5 years of my life, I guess it just made something inside me jump. I wonder if he noticed the stupid smile that appeared on my face. It make me feel warm inside, really, knowing that to everybody, he is always mean and uncaring, but he was never like that with me. Well, at the beginning, yeah, maybe he was, but not after that first day. And he said he would continue to tutor me throughout the year, we were planning on meeting in the library on Fridays.  
  
This year is starting to look a lot better.  
  
A/N: This started out as a one-shot, but I might continue it, what do you guys think? More chapters or no? Well, review! I don't mind flames, just so long as I have something to read Hope everybody likes this story! 


	2. It's A Secret

A/N: Alrighties, due to popular demand...((I luved all your reviews by the way!!)) Here's the second chapter. I spent all day typin this up for Ya'll so, enjoy it! Or I'll send my evil minions of darkness after you!!!  
  
--------------------------------- It's a Secret.  
  
I was almost late getting to the Hogwarts express. I didn't pack until the day before we left, so I had to spend most of the morning cramming everything into my trunk. Of course, due to my horrible luck, there were no empty compartments left. I thought briefly about searching out Malfoy, but I ruled that out as I figured he would be sitting with a whole bunch of other Slytherins. After walking around aimlessly for a while, I finally degraded myself enough to slink into the compartment that Ron was in.  
  
He glared at me as I walked in, then completely ignored my prescence. Man, if he acted like this just when I didn't talk to him once....  
  
I decided not to tell him that I was studying with Draco. I didn't feel like getting my head chopped off before I even got to school.  
  
I was reading my book when I saw Crabbe and Goyle walk in. I looked at them blankly for a few moments, wondering why they were there, but when I saw Draco saunter in behind them, I figured out why.  
  
"Hey, Scar-face, Having fun sitting with your little man-servents here? Getting them to run around for you? I hope your paying Weasley, he definitely needs it." He sneered as he looked distastefully at Ron's shabby robes. Before my brother had a chance to get angry, or try to beat the bloody pulp out of him, I spoke up, my view never lifting from my book.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy."  
  
It was a fast expression, one that just fleeted across his face for an instant, but I saw the surprise flash across his face. He had a reason to, I guess, I had complained to him enough about the three. He was probably wondering why I was sitting here with them. But he kept his composure, and bowed to me.  
  
"As you wish, your highness."  
  
Sarcasm was dripping in his voice, but I saw the spark of playfulness in his eyes as he turned, gesturing for Crabbe and Goyle to follow. I just kept reading my book as the door slid shut behind them, but I could feel the gaping look Ron was sending me.  
  
"Gin...you...got him to leave!"  
  
I didn't answer. If the only time he talked to me was when he wanted to, I could do the same.  
  
"Gin!"  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked tentively.  
  
"Not working. I'm not going to talk to you, so just leave me alone."  
  
"You little brat!"  
  
"Love you too, Ron."  
  
It was quiet after that, and I was able to somewhat enjoy the train ride.  
  
------------ I stood stock still when I got out of the train. I couldn't believe my eyes. My breath hitched in my throat, and my heart beat fast. Everybody else was standing as I was, all of them amazed, except maybe a few of the first years, who didn't really comprehend what was going on. But they caught onto the horrified looks of everybody else, and you could almost feel the curiosity, as well as the horror, hanging in the air, nearly a suffocating prescence.  
  
"Dear Lord...." Hermione's whisper came from behind me, and I could hear the gasps as more people walked out of the train.  
  
"How did....its impossible...."  
  
They were right it was impossible. Never had such a thing ever been seen in Hogwarts...how could anything had been done like this.....  
  
"T-the squid's gone..." I heard a squeky voice say.  
  
"Not only the squid...the whole...the whole lake is...."  
  
Gone. Not a single drop of water sat where the once huge lake had been, it was all drained. It was like looking onto a vast desert, sand and desolation everywhere. We were all slowly broken out of our trance as Hagrid came up, yelling at us to follow him, to herd ourselves forward. We all took the horseless carriages that year. There were no lake rides for the first years, obviously. How could there be? Where ever you walked along the hordes of students, you could hear the questions buzzing in the air, could see the scared faces planted on every student.  
  
That night at dinner, we were told not to worry about the lack of lake. It would be back in a few weeks, that it was simply...on vacation.  
  
Those were the words that came from Dumbledore's mouth. It did nothing to satisfy our desire for knowledge of what had happened. I glanced across the great hall, meeting Draco's eyes. We sent each other worried looks, then we both looked away again.  
  
------ I had potions the first thing the next day. My first, natural reaction, was disappointment. –Who wouldn't be with Snape first thing in the morning? It was a long class, that was for sure, but I was interested in it. I'd never had so much fun in potions. I don't know what it was, but standing over a boiling cauldron, with the effect resting on whether I cut up the roots, or wheter I put thing in on time, was such a thrill. I felt something inside me tingling with excitement as I ticked off the minutes until it would be done. When it was finally done, I was so proud of myself. I felt like I had done the best potion in the world. I carefully divided a bit of it into a small vial that Proffesor Snape was walking around picking up from each of us, a huge smile on my face as I handed it to him. It disappeared instantly, though, as he whispered "See me after class" as he passed by me.  
  
I thought I had done something wrong, and that I was getting in trouble with him. Already getting in trouble my first day of school—twice actually. I had already gone through a huge lecture about not having my supplies, but I think Snape was tired today, and not wanting to deal with me, so I slid by with just a point deduction. I was amazed I didn't have detention for weeks.  
  
When the bell rang, I walked gloomily up to his desk, my head down and eyes sorrow like a dead man walking up death row.  
  
"Ms Weasley, I wanted to discuss upon your summer homework."  
  
I looked up at him, surprised. My homework? But I thought I had done such a good job on it! I thought I wouldn't have to have another conversation like this, about how I could have done so much better and that he doesn't appreciate me slacking off in his class.  
  
"As you probably know, every teacher is allowed an assistant. I have not have one, in all my years as teaching here, as I have never found a person worthy enough and responsible enough to be helpful in the subject. But I saw you today in class, and I read your summer essay, and I can see the devotion that you put into potions. It is very rare that I see that these days, and I am a smart enough man to take a gift when I see it."  
  
"W-what...."  
  
"I am asking if you would like to be my assistant in potions, Ms Weasley."  
  
"I-Bu-I—But I'm in Gryffindor!"  
  
"I don't see the problem with that. I do not only pick those in my own house to assist me, in fact, I tend to steer clear of that action."  
  
I stood, staring at him blankly, my eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"I do not intend to stay here all day waiting for your answer, Ms Weasly."  
  
"I—O—Of course!! I would love to! Yes!"  
  
"Very well, come here tomorrow at eight, Ms Weasely."  
  
I nodded, flashing him a huge smile, and scampered out of the room, my feet springing me on a bounce every other step. I must have looked so odd, bouncing through the halls like that, but I didn't care.  
  
I was good enough that Snape actually asked me to be an assistant! Snape, the only teacher in Hogwarts who had never had an assistant in the entire school.  
  
I seemed to be a hit with the Slytherin's this year.  
  
The thought made my huge smile grow even wider, if that was possible. I felt rebellious. Ginny Weasley, little sister of Ron, best friend of Harry Potter, and I was fraternizing with the people he hated most.  
  
And I was loving it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was Saturday morning the day it happened for the first time. I had woken up late, as I always did on Saturdays. The more sleep the better, right? Well anyway, I woke up, and I found a dozen of red roses laying at my feet. I gasped, my hand going up to my mouth.  
  
Reaching over to it, I found there was no note, just a thin, blood red ribbon tying the supple flowers together.  
  
The next day, the roses were white.  
  
And the next yellow.  
  
Determined to figure out who was sending me the beautiful gifts, I woke early, enchanting an alarm clock to get me up at five. Half an hour after I woke, a magnificent, black, eagle owl swooped into my bedroom.  
  
He was carrying Pink roses today.  
  
I stopped him before he could leave, quickly scribbling "Who are you?" On a piece of parchment before sending him off.  
  
The next day when I awoke, the roses were there again, this time Orange. But tied with the ribbon this time was a small piece of parchment. Eager and excited, I untied it, unfolding it with shaking hands.  
  
But my excitement was in vain.  
  
For all that was written on the parchment was:  
  
"It's a secret."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, a little bit shorter, and there's not much Draco in it, but I couldn't fit him in many places! Don't hurt me for it! Please! I promise he'll show up more in the next chapter! Oh, and don't worry bout the lake, you'll find out soon enough   
  
And thanks for the reviews!!!! I was soooo inspired by all the great Reviews!!!!  
  
I luv you all!!!  
  
BakaNeko 


	3. May I have this dance?

A/N: I've been deprived of my computer all weekend! Don't blame me, blame my dad! He took it! And then he brought it back on the weekend, but so conveniently forgot the charger! And then my mum used it, and used up all my battery, and so I was deprived!!!! ....I is sooooooryy!!!!!!!!! I meant to update earlier, I really did! Anyway, here it is...Oh yeah, and a few of you asked a few questions in your review, I answered them at the end of the story.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny's room was flowing with flowers. Every color you could have ever thought a rose to be was there. Except black. She didn't understand why she didn't have black roses. Maybe because it symbolized death? Was that what the person was going for? Symbolizing everything but death? But what did she know about the other ones? Making up her mind, she picked up her bag, and walked out of the common room. She ended up in the library, it was almost empty, as it was a weekend and almost everybody was either outside or at Hogsmead.  
  
She sat herself down on a table that was hiding in a corner, and browsed around for the books she needed. After finding it, she settled into the comfortable wooden chairs, and propped the book open. It was filled with millions of pictures of roses, all different colors. It even looked recently used. There were creases in the pages where fingers had turned them.  
  
"Lets see..." She muttered to herself, engrossed in the pages, "Red...red is...love, beauty, courage, and respect..."  
  
"White is....Purity and innocence, silence or secrecy, also reverence and humility..."  
  
"Pink....Appreciation, "Thank you", grace, perfect happiness, and admiration."  
  
"Yellow is Joy, gladness, friendship, delight, the promise of a new beginning. Wow...I thought it was just friendship..."  
  
"Purple roses signify love at first sight.... Love at first sight?? Wow...."  
  
"Black roses mean death." I nodded my head. "I thought so. I haven't gotten any of those..."  
  
"And orange....orange is...Desire, and enthusiasm"  
  
A blush appeared on my cheeks as I read them all together. All those meanings...that's the reason why I was getting those...it was for a reason...it wasn't just because they were pretty colors...  
  
But who in the world was that romantic anymore? Boys didn't care about that anymore...Well, I guess one did...And he was my secret admirer! I guess I could call him that...but it does feel weird to call him that....I'll just call him a secretive gift giver. What if he doesn't like me, he's just sending roses?  
  
I shook my head. That was practically impossible...why would somebody send those to me if not....  
  
"Reading about roses, Weasley?"  
  
I nearly jumped out of the chair. I spun around, my gaze meeting Draco's. My brow furrowed.  
  
"Are we back to last name basis now, Malfoy?" I asked, glaring at him in turn.  
  
"I figured you would rather have it that way, seeing as you've been ignoring me since the first day of school."  
  
My eyes widened. That's right! We were supposed to meet on Fridays, and I never went! I had been in Snape's room every night, working on my assistant duties, and I had never told Draco about it! I had forgotten!!!  
  
"Oh, Draco! I'm so sorry! I—Snape made me his assistant! I've been down there every night! And—and I never see you, Draco, I wasn't able to tell you!"  
  
His face went blank, his eyes hard and cold. I shivered at the look, not liking the cold look after seeing friendship in those eyes.  
  
"If your going to lie, Weasley, at least lie believingly. Snape hasn't had an assistant in all his years of teaching, he's not going to start now, especially with a Gryffindor."  
  
He spat out the word Gryffindor, acting like it was a curse word on his tongue. I shrank away from him, seeing the git that I had been told that Draco Malfoy was.  
  
"Malfoy...I'm not lying..." I said softly, my voice back to its shy, scared tone that I used with everybody but him. "I wouldn't lie to you....It was thanks to you that I was able to become his assistant...you showed me how to be good at potions anyway, and you went over my essay and..."  
  
He turned before I could finish my sentence, stalking out of the library.  
  
"Draco, wai-"I stopped as he slammed the doors behind him, resulting in an very annoyed Madam Pince, who hissed out in my general area to be quiet.  
  
I didn't get roses the next day.  
  
It was then that I started suspecting it, that Malfoy was the one sending them, but why would he just now stop sending them if he was mad at me all year for not being there? I mulled over it for days, my heart heavy at the loss of roses at my feet every morning.  
  
--------------------------  
  
I hadn't seen Malfoy since that day, not even in the halls. I wondered if he was avoiding me...or maybe I was avoiding him? I didn't know anymore...I was so confused. And I missed him. I guess I didn't notice it before, but I found myself longing for that friendly look in his eyes- the one I didn't see anymore.  
  
I picked gloomily at the red robes that lay on my bed, next to white bloomers and a soft red shirt. It was for the Halloween feast that night, and everybody was to dress up. A charm would be put into order so that nobody would be able to recognize the other. Unless of course, they had asked ahead of time for those who were going as couples. But they were only able to recognize each other, and were not allowed to tell anyone else. I, of course, due to my LOVELY people skills, had no date. I was looking forward to it, don't get me wrong...but it just didn't appeal to me in the way I thought it would.  
  
Sighing discontently, I started to get ready, pulling on my clothes, then conjured my masked into place on my face, and I was done. It didn't take anytime at all, as I'm sure I was the only one who would take less than 5 hours to get ready. I sighed again, and then made my way down into the common room, ready to wait until I could leave.  
  
--------------------  
  
The great hall was beautiful. The house tables were gone, leaving the floor clear for dancing, and many small tables had been settled along the sides of the room, the only long table being one that held all the snacks and drinks.  
  
I wandered around for a while, aimlessly poking at things and shuffling my feet, when I was stopped suddenly by a figure in front of me. It was a boy, and he was dressed as a dragon, green scales painted artistically on his skin, a long green tail coming from his back, and long nails gracefully jutting out from his hands. He bowed at the waist, holding out one scaled hand.  
  
"May I have this dance, my lady?"  
  
I was surprised somebody would ask me to dance, but then again, they didn't really know it was me, did they? I blamed it on that, but I accepted anyway, a faint blush on my cheeks.  
  
As we danced, my mind jumbled itself into confusion, wondering over and over who I was dancing with. I knew it was against the rules to ask, but I wanted to know! We danced all night, and he surprised me with how long he had stayed with me. We talked and laughed, resting only for moments to catch our breaths.  
  
As we were dancing the last dance of the night, people started dispersing, retiring to their common rooms for the night. But we stayed, wrapped in each other's arms. My head was on his shoulder, my face turned against his neck. I could feel his warmth enfolding me, and I never wanted this night to end.  
  
"I wish I could know who you were..." I whispered, closing my eyes.  
  
"Perhaps," He answered, "You will one day find out, Ginny."  
  
I gasped, looking up at him in surprise, my brown eyes wide. "How did you-"  
  
"I will always know it is you, Virginia. I could never not know."  
  
"B-but the charm!"  
  
"Not even a charm can keep me from you."  
  
I strayed into silence for a few moments, then looked up at him, a blush on my cheeks. "You called me Virginia..."  
  
"Well it is your name."  
  
"Yes but....nobody calls me that...." My blush deepened. "Ever..."  
  
"Do you mind it?"  
  
I looked down at the ground to hide my ever-reddening face. "N-no..."  
  
The song had ended, and we stood there, still wrapped in each others arms.  
  
"Good night, Virginia." He brushed a soft kiss across my cheek, then let go of me, making his way to the door.  
  
I was the only one still standing on the dance floor, clutching my cheek in my hand, my eyes gazing into nowhere. It took me a few minutes to compose myself, but I finally pulled myself together and walked slowly out of the great hall, my way to the common room slow and leisurely.  
  
I walked up to my bed, and without bothering to change, fell onto it, asleep the minute my head touched the pillow.  
  
---------  
  
I woke up slowly the next morning, my eyes hazy with sleep and my clothes wrinkled from my position. I sat up, and saw something out of the corner of my eye. Gasping, I turned toward it. It was sitting on my windowsill- the eagle owl. It hooted softly on noticing I was awake, then flew out the window. My head spun to the end of my bed, and there, tied together by a blood-red ribbon, lay two roses. One red, and one white.  
  
My head spun as I searched my memory for what it meant. I had read it, that day in the library so long ago...what was it? Red and White, Red and White.....  
  
I gasped.  
  
Red and White together.....signified unity....love....  
  
I reached for the roses, and a small note fell onto my lap. I unfolded it carefully, my eyes scanning it quickly.  
  
"Did you sleep well, my little red riding hood?"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
That's it, that's it, that's it!!!  
  
::waits impatiently for feedback::  
  
Did you like it, Did you like it?!?!?! Have any of you guessed by now? I'm sure you have, I think I made it sorta obvious who it is.....  
  
I love this chapter, I think it's the best one I have EVER done! What do you say? Better than the others? I am SO glad I decided to continue this!!!  
  
Okies, the answers to your reviews:  
  
KitKat159: Yup! It was because of Draco she got good at potions! Actually, I think I mentioned that somewhere in here...::looks up at story:: Yupp! I did!!!   
  
Phoenix-phire720- You didn't really ask a question, but I have one for you. You said I would get more review if I didn't make people sign in, but I have no idea how to do that! Can anybody tell me how???  
  
Um....I think that's all the things I really needed to answer, but again, if somebody could PLEASE tell me how to let people review without signing in, I would GREATLY appreciate it! Thanks!!! 


	4. Chase away the nightmares

I woke with a start, sweat running down my brow and my entire body shaking. I could tell I had been screaming, as my throat was dry and raw. I could feel the hot tears rolling down my face, and I crumpled into a small ball, clutching onto my blankets. I sat in that fetal position for hours, not wanting to go back to sleep to the memories.  
  
The sun creeped through the window, painting the room with colors as the light hit the panes of glass. I slowly distangled myself from my bed, going to the bathroom to wash my face. I hated it when I cried, as my face would be pale and my eyes red the rest of the day. My hands shook as reached for the washcloth, and as I looked at it, I could almost see it painted with red, blood dripping down it. I clutched my hand back, cradeling it as I sank to the ground.  
  
"No....I didn't mean to....it wasn't me....."  
  
"Yes it was.....it was me....It's all my fault...it would have never happened if I hadn't done that...It was me.....It was my fault Voldemort hurt those people...if I hadn't opened the chamber...."  
  
I curled into a ball, crying into my knees.  
  
"I'm sorry....I'm sorry...I'm sorry....I'm sorry...."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Potions that day was what nearly every student in the school could have ever wished for. Sure, it was doubles with the Slytherins, but considering that Snape wasn't there, I think that well enough made up for it. There were complete instructions on the board, and we were to follow them completely. They had all the years in there as well, so everybody was helping everybody else.  
  
I didn't like it. I didn't want anybody noticing me....So I stayed in a corner, being quite and trying to go unnoticed. It worked greatly. I was the last person in the room, and I took a long time getting my things together. I was trying to compose myself. I hadn't meant to , but my tears started falling again as I worked on the potion. I was incrdiably greatfull that nobody ever noticed me...  
  
"Why were you crying, Weasly?"  
  
I guess I was wrong....I spun around, and saw Malfoy standing behind me.  
  
"I...it's noting, Malfoy..."  
  
I turned back around, my hands almost dropping the vial I was holding as I tried to put it away. I gasped as I felt warm fingers enfold mine, and I stared down at his hand holding mine.  
  
"Your shivering."  
  
"I........"  
  
"Ginny....what's wrong?"  
  
I pulled my hand away from his, holding both of my hands to my chest, and leaning forward onto the table. Drops of water pattered onto the hard wooden desk, leaving small stains on it.  
  
"It's nothing...It's nothing...please, just go away...."  
  
I felt him still there, it almost seemed like he was hesitating. What was he thinking about? Why couldn't he just leave?  
  
I gasped again as I felt his warmth once again enfolding me. But it wasn't just my hand this time, I was amazed for a while, then my jumbled mind told me that he was hugging me....He was hugging me....  
  
iIt's a hug...I'm hugging you.  
  
I don't want to be hugged...  
  
yes, but there will be a lot of things I do that you won't like.  
  
What? Tom, what are you doing? Please...stop Tom! No....don't.....your not supposed to touch me there...please Tom, stop, please, no, please, no, no, no..../i  
  
"NO!" I jerked away, falling onto the ground, once again curling into a ball, the safest feeling for me when I was all together like that...so people couldn't get at me...  
  
"Ginny...."  
  
I felt a tentative hand on my shoulder, and I flinched away, whimpering.  
  
"No, Tom...please...don't touch me....I didn't mean to, Tom...I'm sorry, I'm sorry...."  
  
"Gin, Ginny, There's no Tom here, please...Gin?"  
  
"I promise I'll do what you say, Tom...just please...stop....please....no...."  
  
I felt him grab my shoulders, forcing me to look at him. I shut my eyes tight, trying my best to fight him. But his grip was so strong.  
  
"Please.....no...please..."  
  
"VIRGINIA! LOOK AT ME! There's no Tom here! It's just you and me, Virginia! There's no one else!"  
  
My eyes opened slowly. "V-Virginia....?"  
  
He softened his grip, talking gently and softly.  
  
"It...is your name, isn't it?"  
  
"Y-you...It was you....."  
  
"Gin...Are you alright?"  
  
"I..."  
  
As I noticed what had happened, my eyes widened, a look of horror crossing my face.  
  
"Oh my god.....Oh my god...I...I....." I jumped up, trying to run, but Draco was still holding my shoulders, and as I tried to pull away, he pulled back, pulling me into him. I was breathing hard into his chest, my body once again shaking.  
  
"D-dr- M- Malfo- Malfoy...."  
  
"It's ok...He's not here."  
  
I sobbed, snuggling up to him, reveling in the warmth he emitted.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco....I'm sorry.....I'm sorry.....I'm sorry..........."  
  
"Shhh...." He gently pushed my hair from my face, and the movement calmed me, making me feel as if everything would be fine as long as he didn't stop, as long as he didn't let go. "It's ok, its not your fault...Not at all."  
  
"If you two are i quite /i finished. I would rather you snog somewhere i other /i than my classroom.  
  
I gasped, pushing away from Draco and looking into the cold face of one Proffesor Snape. I could feel the red creeping onto my face.  
  
"I-I-I-"I jumped up, running out of the class, not even noticing that I left all of my things there. I ran all the way to my common room, slamming the picture behind her.  
  
"I would appreciate being closed i gently /i thank you!"  
  
I sat on my bed, my breaths coming in great heaving gasps. I clutched my pillow, eyes wide with what had just happened. Thinking of him, and his warm arms around me, I was lulled into sleep, resting the eyes that had refused to close for so long. My dreams that time were not frightening...or anything of the sort...but I kept thinking of him...and how safe I felt around him...  
  
My dreams that night....Were of Draco. 


	5. It was you!

A/N: Here's the 5th chapter! Enjoy!!!  
  
------------------------------It was you!  
  
I stood timidly around the corner, taking deep breaths and telling myself over and over that I could do this. Sure, it was crazy as hell, and I probably would get hoarded by millions of Slytherins, but I had to know. I took one last deep breath, then took a decisive step around the corner, after a few steps coming face to face with the Slytherin portrait. I looked up at the grumpy old man in the portrait politely.  
  
"E-excuse me...C-could you get Draco Malfoy for me, please?" The portrait scowled and mumbled something like "Get him yourself", but he dissapeared from his frame none-the-less. As I stood there, staring at the empty portrait, I started wondering what in the world I was doing. I bit my bottom lip as the portrait swung open, revealing a very disgruntled Malfoy, his eyes half lidded with sleep and a very prominent frown on his face.  
  
What was worse- He was dressed in black silk pajama bottoms, and nothing else, showing off his nicely toned stomach. I blushed a crimson red, giving out a squek and turning around to face the wall.  
  
"What, am I too sexy for you, Weasley?" He drawled, and I could hear him take a step closer to me.  
  
"Y-you don't have a shirt on..."  
  
"You come to the dungeons, force my portrait to wake me up at 1:30 in the morning, and you expect me to be all nicely dressed for you?"  
  
"I'm sorry I just....wanted to thank you...for yesterday...."  
  
"Oh you mean for snogging you in Professor Snape's classroom? No problem."  
  
I spun around, my face red from embaresment. "That's not funny! He really thought we were! I had to go last night and apologize and tell him the truth! And I don't even know if he believes me!" I bristled as a smirk appeared on his face. "Draaacooo!!!!!"  
  
"Alright, alright, sorry." He looked at me, then away. "So just one question, Weasley."  
  
"Yes?" I felt my anger draining away just by looking at him. Wait- no. I just get over my madness easily thats all. But I had to tell myself it wasn't true. I could hold a grudge for days. What was it with him and not being able to stay mad?  
  
"Who's Tom?" His voice was serious, and, looking at him, I could tell he really wanted to know.  
  
"Oh...Draco....I....." I looked away, closing my eyes to will away the memories that that name brought with it. "I...." I sniffled, bracing myself. "Tom Marvolo Riddle.....is Lord Voldemort's name."  
  
The silence that echoed through the hall was defening, and, lowering my eyes, all I wanted was for him to say something, anything. It took a few moments before he opened his mouth, his voice much softer than it had been before, and I could hear a hint of fear in there. It if hadn't been the situation it was, I would have thought it ridiculous. I had never heard anything even close to fear in Draco's voice. ((stupid 3rd movie that turned him into a wuss...sure, he might have been scared inside, but Malfoy's dont show emotion. ::pouts:: stupid third my Draco....))  
  
"Then...In second year...with the Chamber..."  
  
I nodded, lowering my head so that my hair covered my eyes, which were brimming with tears.  
  
"Ginny...."  
  
"I-It's fine, but...can we please just talk about something else?" I asked pleadingly, not waiting for an answer before going on to another subject. "Yesterday, yesterday, you called me Virginia." I looked up at him, waiting for his answer. Upon looking at his face, I saw the smirk appear there.  
  
"Well, It is you name, isn't it?"  
  
The same thing he had said before....the same thing the dragon at the Halloween ball....  
  
"You were the dragon..." I whispered, my voice carrying in the cold, dungeon air.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"T-then you're the one sending the roses."  
  
"What makes you think that, Weasley? Why would I send you roses?"  
  
"B-because the day after the dance...there was a note...."Did you sleep well, my little Red Riding Hood?" I trembeled out, hoping and hoping I was right.  
  
He brought his hand up to his head, running it through his hair. "Oops, I got caught."  
  
My eyes widened, and I stepped forward, grabbing onto his other hand. "Why?! Why would you send me flowers?!"  
  
He pulled up my hand with his, landing a gentle kiss on my knuckles. Then he turned, and went back in the portrait. Just before it slid shut, I heard his voice whisper:  
  
"I would think that obvious, Virginia."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
I couldn't sleep the rest of that night. My thoughts were filled with the new information I had just gotten. It was Malfoy. It was Draco. It was Draco. I said it over and over again, whispering it to my ceiling. Draco. Draco. Draco. It was Draco. Draco. It was Draco.  
  
I lifted my hand above me, staring at it. If I closed my eyes, I could almost feel his lips on my hand again.  
  
Draco. It was Draco.  
  
I sat up, no longer able to lie still.  
  
It was Draco.  
  
I walked over to my window, opening it to the cool night air. I sat there on the ledge, looking out into the endless dark, lighted only by the dim light of the stars.  
  
It was Draco.  
  
I found myself with a huge smile on my face, my cheeks starting to hurt with how wide it was.  
  
It was Draco.  
  
I must have fallen asleep there, because I was abruptly awoken by an owl pecking at my leg. I opened my eyes, staring at it for a few minutes untill my sleep-ridden brain kicked into working. I gently picked it up, soothing it's soft feathers.  
  
"Your Draco's bird."  
  
"Whoooo"  
  
I smiled at it, and then stood up, bringing it an owl treat I kept in my drawer for Pig. I watched it happily as it devoured it. After it was done, it hooted again, sticking out its leg. My smile, if humanly possible at that point, grew larger.  
  
A red rose. Love.  
  
"Wait!" I called after the bird as it was flying out of my window. Seeming to understand me, it flew back, landing on my windowsill and cocking his head at me. I looked around my dorm frantically for a moment, and finally, after digging in my trunk for a few moments, found it. It was a thin, silver chain. It had no jewel or pendant, just a simple, sliver chain. She held it to her chest a moment, as if to say goodbye to it, then walked over to the owl. "Give this to him for me?" She gently wound it around the owl's foot, making sure it could easily slip off, but wouldn't fall as the owl was flying. It hooted once more, then flew off.  
  
"Gin...wha-" The sentance was interupted by a yawn, "what was that?"  
  
Ginny turned smiling softly to one of her room mates. "Just an owl, don't worry about it."  
  
"hmmm..." The figure turned over, and not seconds after, soft snoring was coming from her bed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Waaaahooo! Next chapter! ::does the google dance:: And OMG!!! I am almost at the ulitmate number! The number that is the ultimate answer to life, the universe, and everything! Its....::insert drumroll:: NUMBER 42!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, a common question is....if the ultimate answer is 42, what is the ultimate question?  
  
Simple, 6 times 9.  
  
Here, I'll show you:  
  
Well first, you start off with the problem: 6 X 9   
  
Then, you break it up: 6 = 1 plus 5 And 9 = 8 plus 1   
  
So: 6 X 9 is equal to 1 plus 5 X 8 plus 1   
  
Then, you just follow the rules of mathmatics. Multiplication first: 5 X 8 = 40   
  
Then You add: 40 plus 1 plus 1 = 42  
  
So you see, the entire fundementals of our universe is WRONG! For 6 X 9 does NOT equal 54, as always thought, but 42!!! ((oh, and sorry for all the written out plus signs. For some reason it wouldn't show up with the addition sign. ::glares at computer))---  
  
And always remember, the mice rule the world.  
  
eheeee....If any of you are confused...read Hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy- - great book.  
  
My daddy always answered everything I asked him with 42, so I forced myself to read it, and It's hilarious. Now I know, the ultimate answer. ::points to ears:: I even have earings that say 42. For it is the ultimate answer. ::nod nod::  
  
ANYWAY! Whoever does the 42nd review, you are special! You are the ultimate reviewer of them all! For YOU have reviewed on number 42!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Tigers in a cage

A/N: I apologize for this taking so long to get out, but I was in Washington with no computer, and then I was just too plain lazy to write...::shifty eyes:: Oh, and also, this chapter is a tad short, and I apologize for that as well, but I really like this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it as well. Oh yes, and as an after thought....Poopyxinfinity...You are the ultimate reviewer! Because YOU have reviewed on number 42!! And don't panic, I have my towel. By the way, don't forget to stop at the resturaunt at the end of the universe and get yourself a Gargleblasted drink thingy ma bober...::cough:: I don't remember the exact name....  
  
Anyway, without any further adooooooo, READ!   
  
------------------------------------------------.  
  
A single push could start a life.  
A single gust of wind could fly a kite.  
A single word can turn a boy into a man.  
A single stroke could start a masterpiece.  
A single kiss could start a unity that lasts forever.  
A single blink could make you miss out on a million things.  
A single grain of rice can topple the scale.  
A single punch could break a friendship.  
A single shout could start an avalanche.  
A single jump could end a life.  
A single blow could erase the light.  
  
A single act could start a war.  
  
---------------------------------------------.  
  
My footsteps revebrated on the stone underneath my feet, echoing in the near-empty dungeon corridor. He was standing next to me, a stone statue of marble. I couldn't believe how he could show no emotion what so ever. War had been going on around us for weeks now, you could even hear the screams if you went and stood on the top of the towers. But he acted as if none of it were happening. His face was always blank. I'm sure, that if you were to look at mine, you would see every small little particle of fear sketched into my face.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I'm scared..." It was the first time I really said it aloud, and just hearing the words on my ears made the terror in my heart multiply tenfold. I bowed my head, and I could feel tears leaking from the sides of my eyes.  
  
"I think, Ginny, that everybody is."  
  
I looked up at him, stopping in my tracks. After noticing that I was no longer walking, he, too, stopped, and turned to me.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"How can you say that, when you don't even looked scared yourself?" I asked, my voice shaking.  
  
"Just because I don't look it, doesn't mean that I'm not."  
  
I looked back at the floor. "I'm...going to go back to my common room, ok?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
------------------------------------------.  
  
That was the last day I saw him. Soon after that evening, all the seventh years that were suitable for battle were called out. I felt so alone and afraid when I heard. Not only for Draco, but for everybody. Ron...he left without us ever making up. He probably left still hating my guts. And Hermione, the last time I saw her, it had been when I went to the library for a book, and I had completely snubbed her. And Harry...I felt bad for Harry. That night, when he left, I could see him shaking. I wanted it all to go away. I wanted to go back to how it was. Why couldn't everything just be normal? Why did there have to be war?  
  
------------------------------------.  
  
It had been two months, two months since they had left, and still, we knew nothing. We were all kept safely herded in Hogwarts, and not even news of what was happening reached our ears. It was like we were caged, eyes blindfolded and senses dulled to the world. Ignorance is bliss, right?  
  
Fear is something all of us overestimated. It was always thought that with fear, it would be worse knowing that something was coming and not being able to stop it. But I disagree. It is much worse to not know. To not know what is going to happen to you the next time you get out of bed. Will you still be alive? Or will someone have slit your throat in the middle of the night?  
  
------------------------------------.  
  
It is sad, really, how even though war is such a horrible thing, it still unites. We had stopped staying in our common rooms by then, it felt too lonely. Without the classes being held, we had nothing to do, and staying locked up in small little rooms was terrifying in itself. We were all clustered into our own little groups. Slytherins in that corner, Gryffindors in this, Hufflepuff over there, and Ravenclaw on the other side of the room. But then, people started to venture into the middle of the room, Slytherins mixing with Gryffindors, Gryffindors with Ravenclaws, Ravenclaws with Hufflepuffs. We all talked and cried, prayed and wished together, huddled together in that suddenly cold feeling room. As if anything felt warm anymore. If it had been in any other circumstance, people would be overjoyed. All of the houses, finally united.  
  
Too bad it was at the cost of human lives.  
  
--------------------------------------------.  
  
Over a year. Over a year, we had stayed in Hogwarts, over a year we lived with the fear of not knowing what the next day would bring. Over a year of wasting away inside of a castle. We were like tigers in a zoo. Each day we were fed and cared for, but at first, there was that light in us, the one that called for freedom. Every time the door would be opened for the zoo keeper to bring in the food, the tiger would tense, waiting, waiting for the moment when he could escape, when he could once again roam free with its own will. But its futile. And, after a while, that light dies. It whiles away, like a wisp of light, slowly being covered with hot wax, slowly dieing out, until there is nothing left. All there is is an empty soul. Eating, walking, but not living. Not there.  
  
I'm sure, that deep down, we all yearned for freedom. For the war to end so that we could see our families, so that we could rejoice. But that was buried so far inside of us, that we couldn't find it anymore. What was the use? It wasn't like it would ever get any better. That was the thoughts that now filled our minds.  
  
We had succumbed to the darkness around us.  
  
----------------------------------------------------.  
  
Finally though, a small glimmer of light shone through. Footsteps. Coming nearer. To the doors. Stopping.  
  
We waited. It sounded like an army of people. They were quiet, as if waiting as well. After what seemed like an eternity, we heard a united sound, a hoot of victory. But for who? Who was standing outside of the doors?  
  
There were murmurs all around the hall. Which side was it? Who was there?  
  
"It doesn't matter...if its the enemy...we die...its better than staying here any longer."  
  
My head turned to the person who had spoken. I was sure I knew who it was, but I didn't remember her name anymore. It was in my head somewhere, swimming around with all the other forgotten faces. I wanted to speak up, to tell her she was wrong. But the instant my mouth opened, I found myself second guessing my thoughts. Was it really better? Was dying really better than staying here? Was...was death really what would be...No. I shook my head, dispelling those thoughts. There would always be hope. As long as the sun was still rising, there would always be hope. Always.  
  
My view swiveled back to the door as it creaked, the heavy door sliding slowly open. Silence filled my ears. We were all waiting tensely, clinging to each other. We could see the silhouettes of the people now, dark shadows against the sun. How long had it been since I had seen direct sunlight? It felt like centuries.  
  
They stepped closer, so slowly coming into our field of vision. It was torture, waiting like that. I felt the urge to just jump up and run over there, to see who it was. But I was too weak minded for that, too afraid.  
  
Friend?  
  
Or enemy?  
  
A little bit closer...By Merlin, they were so slow, just a little bit more, a little bit more and the shadows of the building would cover them, and we would know.  
  
Friend?  
  
Or enemy?  
  
My eyes shut for a moment, allowing my body to calm down. I was shaking, from fear, from excitement, I didn't know which. When I opened them again, I could see.  
  
The ones who came into Hogwarts. The ones that would, in one way or another, free us from this cage we had been sitting in so long.  
  
Our liberators, be they enemy or friends, I could finally see them.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------.  
  
A/N: THE END!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH.....no, really...it's the end....  
  
::hides:: Please don't kill me! I couldn't resist!  
  
::whimpers::  
  
Well, I hope you liked it, I have never had so many good reviews for any of my stories, and I love all the encouragement you all have given me. It has really boosted my self-confidence. I hope you'll continue reading my stories, and I promise, this is the only one that ends like this. ::puppyeyes:: Well, if your not too angry at me, please leave a pretty review?  
  
Luv and peace,  
  
BakaNeko 


	7. Well thats a stupid ending!

A/N: Alright, alright, I lied. I was going to make it the end...but then this idea just popped into my head and I figured it was the perfect way to end the story. . It's short, but sweet. Enjoy the last chapter of my story. For real this time.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
The kids stared up at the lady in anticipation, and when they figured out that she wasn't going to say anything else, they all stood, grumbling and complaining.  
  
"What kind of a stupid ending is that? How can you lead us on like that and not even have and ending for it?"  
  
The woman just smiled down at the young boy, patting his head.  
  
"Don't pat my head! Seriously, Auntie, thats a really bad ending!!!" The boy said again, cute little green eyes shining in anger.  
  
"Well, It's obvious, isn't it? Who it was?" Another boy spoke up, this one extremely pale, with the most entrancing blue eyes you could ever see. Looking at the two, they would be complete opposites, despite the fact that they both had shocks of red hair on their heads.  
  
The story teller laughed at the boy's antics. "Now, now, you two, its nothing to get angry about."  
  
"But, Come on, Mum? Isn't it obvious? I mean, if we're here..."  
  
"Its not, too, obvious!!!!"  
  
"Yes it is, you dimwit, and it's supposed to be "It's not obvious." Not "Its not, too, obvious." Sheesh, can't you even talk?"  
  
"Hey! Daryll! Don't make fun of Cousin Casey!!!" This speaker was a girl around the same age of the other two, but she had brown hair, but the same tell-tale freckles that, taking out Daryll, everybody else who was from their family had.  
  
"Stay out of this, Marie!"  
  
"No!"  
  
The story teller chuckled again. "Kids...I promised to tell the story only if you went to bed. Now look, your the only ones in the room still awake, please don't wake up the others."  
  
Looking around, they found this to be true, and grudgingly went away to their own little sleeping bags, laying down while still argueing in harsh whispers at eachother.  
  
The woman smiled, and then quietly stood from her spot on the floor, tip- toeing over the large number of slumbering children in the room. When she got outside, she turned to close the door, and when she did this, a pair of strong arms enfolded her from behind.  
  
"Good evening, Sweetheart." She said to the person, not needing to look to know who was holding her. She would know that feel anywhere.  
  
"I heard the story through the door."  
  
"Why didn't you come in?"  
  
"I didn't want to disturb the little indian story telling circle you had going there."  
  
She chuckled. "Did you, then?"  
  
"But actually..." His voice was much more serious than it had been before, "I really don't think that is a story suited for children. It was pretty dark at the end."  
  
"Well...they usually don't stay awake until that part. They never have before."  
  
"They are getting older, of course they can get up the will power to stay up later."  
  
She swivled around, facing her husband face to face. "Excatly. If they are old enough to want to hear the end, then they can."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yes, I do." She smiled, leaning her head on his chest. "You know, you would never think, that the great Draco Malfoy would be so sensitive to his little boy growing up."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"My love, you do not need to say the words aloud for me to hear them."  
  
They stayed in the hallway for a few moments, basking in the silence. The only time they seemed to be allowed silence in these reunions was when the children were asleep. Draco was the first one to speak, to be willing to break the silence.  
  
"You know, I have to admire you. You've went through this every single year of your life. It's amazing how well you can handle it."  
  
"But it's nice, isn't it? Having such a large family...with everybody caring for everybody else...You just feel so much more love around."  
  
"It does get nerve racking, though."  
  
"It will be better when they are older."  
  
He chuckled, the sound low in his throat. "With how the Weasley family does things...By the time these ones are older, there will be at least 12 more to join the fray."  
  
Ginny's face went thoughtful, and she stayed silent for a few minutes more. Seeing this, Draco acted fast.  
  
"No...don't even think about it...Virginia...." His voice was clear, with a tone of warning in it, and, if you looked close, fear was also lined in his words.  
  
"I have always wanted a little girl...."  
  
"I thought I said not to go that way."  
  
"But wouldn't it be nice?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"I think you're lying to yourself, Draco."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Oh, come on, don't you want a little girl?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
"But being an only child is so lonely! And then they just grow up to be spoiled brats!"  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something, Virginia?"  
  
"Perhaps..." She answered back, eyes glittering mischeviously.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Ginny laughed, a beautiful sound that filled the hallways. "Lets go to bed, Draco. We'll have to have our rest to deal with the little monsters tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, My lady." He said, mock bowing and holding out his arm for her to take. Placing her delicate hand on his arm, they started walking. The rest of the days that they stayed at the Weasley house went peacefully, and once Christmas day had come and gone, goodbyes were done, tears were shed, and promises were made to meet more often.  
  
Once Ginny and Draco had reached their house, Daryll, who by then was restless to go and see his friends, ran straight out the door.  
  
"I'll see you later, Mum, Dad, Luv ya!"  
  
He screamed out as he shut the large door behind him, probably already half a block down the way.  
  
Dinner that night was peaceful, with gentle chattering and laughing throughout the whole thing. Daryll was tucked away to bed after that, and the two parents retired to their bedroom. Ginny came out of the bathroom after changing into her nightgown and lay down on the bed beside Draco, looking at him.  
  
"So...about that little girl...."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Okies! Yay! All done! Yay! hehe. So sweeeet! anyway, ::points to lower left corner:: review! Reveiw!!!!! Wahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Oh yes, as an after thought, Draco came home, told Ginny that he loved her, and was so glad that she was ok, and they all ran together, hugged, made up, and were very happy. So you can get up from your bawling spot on the ground, DracoLovesGinny, because it was really thanks to your review that inspired this last ((again)) chapter of the story. Luv and peace to you all,  
  
BakaNeko 


End file.
